nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, known as SpongeBob and Friends: Battle for Volcano Island in Europe, is the sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. Players assume the role of up to 6 playable characters from numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents. The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named The Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year later. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot On a far away island called Volcano Island is in danger, three crabs, led by The Wise Old Crab, are enacting a ritual together and perform a summoning to call The Nine to save their island from a creature called The Mawgu. But when the Mawgu, an evil being, overhears and attacks, he disrupts the summoning and scattering the heroes to parts of the island. However, two of the Nicktoons Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants fall from the sky at the Summoners Rock together and then a crab Wizard known as The Wise Old Crab explains what's been happening and why they were summoned.end up with the Wise Old Crab, and he explains why they were dropped here: The Mawgu was an ancient enemy who escaped his prison, and seeks vengeance, using a toxic ooze which corrupts everything it touches, but the prophecies say that "The Chosen Ones" will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants have arrived. Now, Danny and SpongeBob must travel together to reach their base camp area upon learning the basics from the Wise Old Crab, SpongeBob and Danny run into Patrick (Bouncing on a diving board.). Patrick then joins them and continues to a shipwreck on a cliff. After crossing the shipwreck, they find Danny's friend Tucker being attacked by seagulls. They eventually save him. Tucker questions Danny about the whole situation and the Wise Old Crab finally finds a safe spot to build their camp.In the camp, the Wise Old Crab tells the whereabouts of the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalopod (Squidward Tentacles)". The heroes venture to a nearby lagoon where they find Sam fighting the sand monsters in her peeler suit. Sam mentions a wierd noise on the other side of the lagoon. They head to the other side to find a clarinet sticking out of the sand. SpongeBob knew right away that it was Squidward. He pulls the clarinet freeing Squidward, making a cunning remark afterwards. , and they are found. Back at the camp, the Wise Old Crab tells the location of the "Three-Headed Boy" (Timmy Turner and his Fairies.) to be found in an armed fortress filled with exile crabs. After crossing the dence jungle, the heroes reach the fotress, being attacked by numerous crab soulders as they infiltrate. They find Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda leading a parade of crabs. Danny reveals that they are actually being held captive. The heroes then head to the main gate to free Timmy. After freeing him, Timmy finds a Jimmy Neutron communicater but it doesn't have a battery to power it up. Back at the camp, SpongeBob and Danny find a crab villager in desperate need of help. His village is being attacked by a giant sand monster called "The Great Carapace". They then head to the village and defeat the sand monster. The Wise Old Crab awards them with a jewel which is actually the communicater battery. They finally made contact with Jimmy Neutron (Still in Retroville.) and tells him that a dimensional monster named the Mawgu is destroying the universe. Jimmy gives them the blueprints to the Neutron Rip Zipper (A machine that will drain the Mawgu of it's power.). The heroes now must search the island for parts. The Wise Old Crab tells the location of the last hero, the "Deep Sea Squirrel" (Sandy). They head out to the ancient ruins to find Sandy in a scuffle with the rock monsters. After helping her out, Tucker informs the group that a Rip Zipper part is nearby. SpongeBob and Sandy find the part by breaking a crystal wall. Sandy then questions them of whats going on. After Patrick's long story of him "jumping", Sam finally tells her that they must save the universe. At the camp, the Wise Old Crab desperatly tells the heroes that the queen of the Mermecks have been kidnapped by the Florian tribe and being held captive at an oose mine. The heroes head out and free the queen from her captors. Jimmy also informs another Rip Zipper part is found nearby. Back at the camp, the queen tells the heroes that the Florian tribe leader King Gorge build a dam to stop the water flowing through their village and now their forced to drink the ooze, making them slaves to the Mawgu. The heroes confront King Gorge. Sam begs him to stop but King Gorge refuses. As the heroes fight him, the Mermecks start chipping away at the dam and it finally collapses. The water converts King Gorge back to his original self, awarding them with the final part of the Rip Zipper. Now the heroes finally set out to the Mawgu's lair, the volcano. After reaching the summit, they confront the Mawgu and follow him to the dimensional rift above. The other heroes distract him while SpongeBob and Danny scale the debris floating through the rift. Spongebo and Danny finally battle him and use the Rip Zipper to drain him of his power. After that, Tucker opens a portal which sucks the Mawgu and sealing him for good. After the battle, Jimmy activates a portal for the heroes to go home. The Wise Old Crab (His true name Shelly.) and the Mermeck queen thank them for their help. After the heroes leave, the camera then zooms to a cliff where the heroes faces are carved to honor them. Cutscenes Characters The Chosen Ones (though not all are playable) are some of the Nicktoons characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Playables *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Timmy Turner'' (With Cosmo and Wanda) *''Patrick Star'' (PS2, GC, and GBA) *''Sam Manson'' (PS2 and GC) *''Sandy Cheeks'' (PS2 and GC) Non-Playable *''Tucker Foley'' *''Squidward Tentacles'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' Other charactersEdit *'The Wise Old Crab' *'The Queen of the Myrmecs' (console exclusive) Main bossEdit *'The Mawgu': The main antagonist from the video game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He is first heard at summoners rock as he tells the Wise Old Crab that he is a fool and that he cannot be stopped.So he uses his powers to scatter the nine but Danny Phantom and Spongebob still end up together and with the Wise Old Crab. He lives in the volcano on volcano island. His ooze turns anything it touchs evil as he creates sand monsters, giant sand monster, grass monsters, crystal monsters, and turning King Gorge evil.Characteristics: The Mawgu is a very angry creature. And is easily annoyed and does not like his powers and abilities to be underestimated. As shown when Timmy Turner calls him a toy monster he forgets about Danny and SpongeBob, and goes after Timmy, Patrick, Sam, and Sandy. Mini-bossesEdit *'Great Carapace': A giant sand monster with a giant wooden shell on its back. (console exclusive) *'Mad King Gorge': King Gorge is a small plant king of another clan that has its own kingdom on the other side of the island being controlled by Mawgu's ooze. He is kind and peaceful as he does what he can to help the chosen ones. He is controlled by the Mawgu when he is first seen and is a giant evil plant. He keeps the water from the entire island which lets the ooze spread. So Sam Manson, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, and Sandy Cheeks are sent to stall him as the bug solders destroy the dam. So when the dam is destroyed King Gorge turns to his small peaceful self (console exclusive) . http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=3 edit Gameplay In the game, there are many interactive items the player can use to advance in the game, whether or not it's to advance in the level, or the whole game. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=4 edit Nuts Nuts are some Coconuts and exotic nuts the player can pick up and throw at obstacles to break them. In the earlier levels, the nuts are small, round, and have a classic, bomb-like white string at the top of them, but after Fort Crabclaw, the nuts become giant, oval-shaped and are cracked. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=5 edit Levers Levers are used in the game to activate a crane, drop a pipe, etc. to advance in a level. They are rarely found in the game. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=6 edit Pickups There are many pickups in the game to restore health and charge ranged weapons. Blue Energy restores health, while Orange Energy gives you one shot. The player can carry up to 5 shots. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=7 edit Costume Pickups Costume Pickups are small items the player must collect to "create" a costume the player can use in-game. SpongeBob SquarePants' items are clams, his costume is a pirate. Danny Phantom's items are cogs, his costume is the Fenton Suit. Patrick Star's items are tusks, they are hard to find, as you must punch a specific shrub, causing a warthog to run around and drop tusks. Patrick Star's costume is an island native. Sam Manson's items are "mysterious" tikis, her costume is the prom dress. Timmy Turner's items are alien fruit, his costume is Crash Nebula. Sandy Cheeks' items are feathers, the way to find them is quite similar to tusks, you must punch the trees that shake and a bird will fly away dropping feathers. Her costume is a cheerleader. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nicktoons:_Battle_for_Volcano_Island&action=edit&section=8 edit Salvage Items Salvage Items are special items used to unlock bonus levels and extras. Salvage Items for Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Sam Manson, and Patrick Star unlock Bonus Levels, such as "Ghost Zone Zoomin'" and "Goofy Goober Rush." There are Salvage Items for the NPCs. Salvage Items for Tucker Foley and Squidward Tentacles unlock the Movie Theater and the Art Gallery. Cast Edit *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Bill Farmer - The Wise Old Crab, King Gorge, Plant Guard, Crab Refugee 4 *Fred Tatasciore - The Mawgu, Crab Sarge, Plant Bully *Saffron Henderson - The Queen of the Myrmecs, Crab Follower 1, Crab Refugee 1, Crab Refugee 3 *Amber Hood - Little Crab *Nolan North - Crab Soldier 1, Crab Soldier 2, Crab Refugee 2 *James Peak - Crab Follower 2, Crab Follower 3, Insect Carrier Category:Nicktoons Games